Shiny Shiny
Datei:Deadman Wonderland - ED (Shiny Shiny) *HD* Shiny Shiny ist ein Lied der Gruppen DWB und Nirgilis und das Ending bzw. Closing in der ersten Staffel der Animeadaption von Deadman Wonderland. Außerdem singt Nagi Kengamine in einer Kurzgeschichte in Band 06 des Mangas die ersten Zeilen des Liedes. Karako Koshio, die wegen der technisch verstellten Roboterstimme Nagi's denkt eine Frau würde singen, ist verwundert als sie Nagi allein im Scar Chain-Hauptquartier vorfindet. Ganta-Mimi-Yamakatsu-DAMALS.png|Ganta, Yamakatsu und Mimi Mina and Yo.png|Yō und Minatsuki Deadman Wonderland 10.png|Hibana Daida Deadman Wonderland 6.png|Nagi und seine Frau Makina3.png|Makina und ihr Team Tamaki4.png|Tsunenaga Tamaki Deadman Wonderland 26.png|Kasuga Kyoko, Rokuro Bundo und Idaki Hitara Shiro-Ending1.png|Shiro und der Direktor Text Deutsch(Kurzfassung) Meteoriten in der Nacht, nie endende Tränen Ich hegte immer einen Groll gegen diese absurde Welt Ich will entkommen aus diesem Labyrinth ohne Ausgang damit ich meine Freiheit finden kann Ich stütze mich mit meinen Henden ab und blicke in den Himmel Gestern war ich eine andere Person LEUCHTEND, LEUCHTEND, und strahlend Die Sterne sind grenzenlos in dieser Welt(dieser Welt) sie sind so schön wie LEUCHTENDES, LEUCHTENDES, funkelndes Mondlicht Sie sind gefüllt mit Hoffnung In dieser Welt(dieser Welt) Sie sind genauso wundervoll wie sie Findest du nicht auch? Japanisch(Arabische Schrift) ryuusei BLACK & NIGHT namida tomaranai zutto fujouri na kono sekai wo urandeita deguchi mo nai kono meikyuu kara nigedashitakute jiyuu wo motometeta sakadachi wo shite sora wo mita kinou to wa chigau boku ga ita SHINY SHINY kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii SHINY SHINY hikaru MUUNRAITO kibou ni michita kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou? ibitsu na machi no kono shikakui sora kara nozoita kanashii FURASHUBAKKU mata dareka wo ushinau koto kowai keredo bokura arukidasu yo mou hitoribocchi ni naritakunainda- sakadachi wo shite mae wo mita egao no kimi ga soko ni ita SHINY SHINY ki ga tsukeba bokura hohoemu kono sekai (kono sekai) konna ni mo itooshii SHINY SHINY kanashige na kimi no hitomi ni hoshi ga ippai (hoshi ga ippai) utsutteiru kara SHINY SHINY kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii SHINY SHINY hikaru MUUNRAITO kibou ni michita kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou? sou darou? Englisch Meteors, black & night, never ending tears I was always begrudging this absurd world Wanting to escape From this labyrinth without exit So I could seek my freedom I stood on my hands and watched the sky A different person to how I was yesterday Shiny shiny, and bright The stars are infinite In this world (this world) There is beauty such as that Shiny shiny, glittering moonlight It's filled with hopes This world (this world) There are wonders such as those Wouldn't you say? I glimpsed in this distorted town A sad flash back shown from the square sky As someone will again We are afraid of losing things and yet we still walk on I'll have no more of it; I don't want to be alone I stood on my hands and looked on ahead You were there with that smile on your face Shiny shiny, when it dawns on us We laugh This world (this world) Holds such precious joys as that Shiny shiny, and sad Your eyes Are filled with stars (filled with stars) Since that is what they reflect Shiny shiny, and bright The stars are infinite In this world (this world) There is beauty such as that Shiny shiny, glittering moonlight It's filled with hopes This world (this world) There are wonders such as those Wouldn't you say? Wouldn't you say? Vollversion Datei:Deadman Wonderland Ending Shiny Shiny Full Song Trivia *übersetzt von http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/deadman/shinyshiny.htm Referenzen Kategorie:Lieder